


the reason for everything i do

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: The first "I love you" is always a big deal, Jongdae thinks.





	the reason for everything i do

Jongdae supposes it's love. He knows it's a strong word, and that maybe, he's being just a tad bit cheesy.

But what other word would you use to describe the intense calm, the comfort, the serendipity that hits him in waves at just the mere thought of Minseok? The giddiness, the anticipation that almost keeps him up the night before a date? The relaxation he almost drowns in at just making small talk with him?

He doesn't think there is another word. He really does believe that he's in love with him, that he loves him.

It's the reason why Minseok is his first thought, the first name in his head when he sees a cute pair of blue pajamas with cats all over them. (Of course he buys them immediately. What else is he supposed to do?) The reason he sees Minseok in all the little details of the world, in every little beautiful thing. The reason he has motivation to get up in the mornings, even during the hardest times.

And it's the reason he makes up his mind. He's going to do it, he really is. And he supposes it's a big step, but somehow, he thinks everything will work out.

So he calls Minseok. Out of nowhere. And that's okay, because he does that all the time; they're both used to it. But it feels different, this time, because he has a purpose, a plan.

"Hey babe," says Minseok, the audio quality making his soft and soothing voice scratchy.

"Minnie, can we go somewhere today?"

"Yeah, sure, I get off of work ear-"

"How about that cute little cat cafe? Where Yeol and Hunnie work?"

Minseok pauses. "Sure. Why do you seem so excited?"

Jongdae laughs. So he can hear his emotions even through the phone. "Because I wanna play with some kittens." He hears Minseok exhale slowly, quietly. "Are you sure that's the only reason...?"

"Stop being suspicious of me! Don't you trust me?"

"Last time you said that, you replaced all of the coffee in the house. With. Tea."

Jongdae barks out a short laugh and then takes on a hurt tone. "Awae! That was for April Fool's! I just wanna spend time with you!"

Minseok scoffs, sighs. "Okay. I'll be there in 20."

"Also-because-I-have-something-important-to-tell-you-bye!" he shouts back in one breath, and then hangs up just as he hears Minseok's shocked "Wh-?"

He laughs to himself, literally jumping for joy already, and nothing's even happened.

//

He arrives at the cafe a few minutes before Minseok, hastily-wrapped gift box tucked safely under his arm. He grins at Chanyeol, who lets him in for free, and settles down in one of the rooms, patiently playing with the soft kittens who meow quietly, seek his attention. And it doesn't take much longer after that for Minseok to arrive, suspiciously eyeing the package. "What's that."

"Good evening to you, too," he laughs. Minseok grins as he settles down in front of Jongdae, legs crossed, already welcoming the eager kittens into his lap. As soon as they're seated comfortably, he asks, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Something," Jongdae laughs, handing him the gift. "Open it."

He gives him a puzzled look but opens the package anyways, and Jongdae delights in the way Minseok's pretty eyes scrunch up cutely and how widely he smiles. (So wide you can see his gums. Adorable.) He makes a soft, happy noise. "Thank you, Dae. It's very cute-"

"Like you!" Jongdae interjects. Minseok gives him a pretend withering look and he laughs. "Sorry. Thought of you when I saw it."

The soft smile returns. "I love it."

 _This is it_ , he thinks- _his moment!_

"Yeah, but I love you more."

Minseok looks up at him, looking a little surprised. The kittens have moved out of his lap, Jongdae notices in his sudden panic. He busies himself with the hem of his shirt as Minseok asks, "Did you- did you just say you love me?"

Oh, it sounds absolutely adorable coming from him. He looks up, sees cutely wide eyes staring at him. "Uh, yes, because I do love you?" he tries again, grinning this time.

Minseok laughs an actual laugh, bright and happy. He scoots forward to hug Jongdae tightly, one hand tangled in his hair. "Say it back-" he whines into Minseok's neck- "Minnie!"

"Okay, fine, I love you too," he laughs.

"No, for real!"

Minseok pulls away, hands now cupping his face. "I've loved you for a long time now," he says softly, beaming.

Jongdae places his hands on top of Minseok's, keeping them in place. He smiles- briefly, because he notices Chanyeol and Sehun standing outside their room, making faces and heckling them.

"Wh-"

"Nothing, Min. Just the two idiots. Ignore them," he grins.

His grin gets even wider when Minseok leans forward to kiss him very softly on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a little messy but i just wanted to write something. i promise i'll be back with better writing in the future!


End file.
